


Rain

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Dumb boys being horny, First Time, M/M, Platonic Sex (but not really), Sex Toys, This seems to be a thing for me recently...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: What happens when Link finds a sex toy in Rhett's sock drawer?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 44
Kudos: 162





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick, fluffy ficlet inspired by the prompt word 'rain' (hence the title). But then Link opened that drawer and this thing took on a life of its own... :D It's smutty, it's sweet, it's rhinky. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my cheerleaders Mick (@sassandpanach) and Em (@soho-x). Your enthusiasm for this fic kept me going! <3

Rhett’s feet were hitting the pavement in a quick, steady rhythm. His sneakers were already drenched, and he shuddered with every step as his toes squelched against the sloppy-wet sole. 

The rain had started suddenly and violently when Rhett was coming back from his morning class. He was already close to the dorm and instead of finding shelter, had decided to make a run for it. He was already regretting his decision.

He burst into their room sopping wet and freezing to the bone. Link was sitting on the couch, textbook in his lap, and a bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of him. He jumped in his seat when the door banged against the wall with a clatter.

“Jesus Christ!” Link yelped. “What happened to you?!”

“What do you think?!” Rhett snapped, waving towards the window. He was already shaking from the cold and in no mood to talk about obvious things. Link turned to look outside.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh_ ,” Rhett repeated mockingly and kicked off his shoes. He took a step towards his dresser but was stopped by Link’s cry.

“No! Don’t you dare! You’re dripping all over. I just cleaned the room.”

“Come on! I’m just getting a towel and some clothes. I need to shower. I can’t feel my limbs!”

“Stay there. I’ll get your things,” Link said and rushed to Rhett’s dresser. Just as he drew open the top drawer, something occurred to Rhett. His blood probably would have run cold if he wasn’t freezing already.

“Wait!” Rhett’s cry was desperate and hoarse.

But he was too late. Link stood motionless, hand still on the knob of the drawer, gawking at the inside of it.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Rhett gasped and covered his wildly blushing face. 

“Is that…?” Link whispered.

“It’s… it’s nothing. Please, can you just…? The next drawer,” Rhett mumbled. Link slowly closed the drawer and opened the next one. He gathered a few items from it, grabbed a towel from the back of Rhett’s chair and gave the haphazardly stacked pile to Rhett. Rhett dodged Link’s curious gaze and slipped out the door as quickly as he could.

As Rhett yanked his rain-soaked clothes off in the shower room, he cursed mentally. Why hadn’t he hidden it better? Why hadn’t he stopped Link before he saw it? Why had he bought it in the first place? Well, he knew the answer to the last question. The way that thing made him feel was… almost sinful.

Rhett took his time in the shower. The hot water warmed his frigid skin but couldn’t do anything to the chill that had settled into his core. It was still there when he sneaked back into their room. 

Link was sitting cross-legged on Rhett’s bed. He was staring at the window seemingly mesmerized by the rain droplets trickling down the windowpane. But Rhett had known him since they were six. Link was feeling guilty about something. It was written all over him: he was worrying his bottom lip with a slight tug of a smile, his body was twisted unnaturally away from Rhett and he was rubbing his thumb with his other hand.

“What did you do?” Rhett asked with a squint.

“Nothing,” Link muttered and blushed.

“Nothing my ass. _What_ did you do?”

Link glanced at him and looked back towards the window. “That thing? Is it yours?” he asked, voice soft and curious.

“No!” Rhett hurried to lie.

“No? Who’s is it then?”

“Some girl left it here,” Rhett said. That was almost plausible, right?

“What? Why?”

“Because… I mean – you know,” Rhett stammered. He was wracking his brain to try and think of a reasonable explanation for the sex toy hidden in his sock drawer. Rhett’s gaze wandered somewhere far away for a beat, and when his eyes returned to Link, he jerked back. 

Link was holding the dildo.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Rhett groaned, turned around, and covered his eyes with his hand. The sight of Link’s fingers wrapped around a dick – even a silicone one – felt like something he was never supposed to experience in real life. 

In his mind on the other hand… There Link had done way more than hold onto one.

 _Oh gosh, Link’s holding it. It’s been inside me, and Link’s…_ There was an unmistakable twitch in Rhett’s pants. It made him panic. The last thing he needed right now was a hard-on.

“Are you seriously saying that a girl came to your room and brought a dick with her? That she knew in advance yours wasn’t going to be enough for her and brought a spare?” Link asked, and Rhett could hear the teasing smirk in his voice.

“Oh, fuck off! Of course not,” Rhett huffed.

“So why then?”

“I – Because… Goddamn it!” Rhett cursed and kicked Link’s desk chair in frustration. He cursed again and crouched to rub his aching toe.

“It’s yours, isn’t it?” Link said. It wasn’t a question. Rhett sighed.

“Yeah, okay, fine. It’s mine. Happy now?!”

Rhett’s whole upper body was flushed, and he would surely need another shower if he would ever get out of this conversation.

“Have you – “ Link started, and Rhett’s stomach twisted. He wasn’t about to stand there and listen to the end of _that_ question.

“Can you put that thing away? It’s weird that you’re like… touching it. Can’t talk to you like this.”

“Oh. Sorry. Okay. It’s gone.”

Rhett turned, peeked between his fingers and saw Link sitting in the same spot, hands empty. Rhett’s shoulders dropped, and he let out a shaky breath. Link tilted his head to the side and bit his upper lip. He was watching Rhett intently. Too intently. It made Rhett squirmy and lit a low simmering heat inside his belly.

“What?” he asked. The panic he felt was carving a sharp edge into his voice.

“Can I borrow it?”

For a moment, Rhett was sure his heart had stopped. He felt frozen in time, staring at the plump lip Link’s pointed bottom teeth were nibbling. He must have heard wrong. Link couldn’t possibly have just asked him to borrow his dildo? Rhett had to press his palms against his eyes to center himself.

“I’m sorry, what?!” he croaked.

“I said what I said. I know you heard me,” Link whispered, and Rhett’s arms fell limply back down to his sides. Link was looking up at him. His cheeks were flushed, and he was gripping onto his own thighs so hard Rhett could see his fingers digging into his flesh through the sweatpants. Rhett swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

_This is not real. I’ve stepped into a daydream. Or it’s an actual dream. Yes! This has to be a dream. In real life, Link would never… Or would he?_

Rhett stared at the boy sitting on his bed, eyes wide and pleading, hands trembling. Rhett had never seen him like this, so – vulnerable.

“I wanna… I – I wanna know what it’s like,” Link said quietly. His hand moved from his leg to the bed next to him. No, not the bed. Rhett had somehow missed the dildo there, right next to Link’s nervously shaking leg. 

Link lightly ran his fingertips down the length of it. Rhett’s cock throbbed against his underwear as if Link’s touch had somehow reached it across the room. He swallowed down a gasp.

It was hard to breathe. And why was it so hot all of a sudden? The rain was still pattering against the window. They always moaned about the lack of insulation; it should’ve been freezing inside. But it wasn’t. A fire roared inside Rhett, and it was starting to consume his logical mind.

“Have you ever –? ” Rhett started but had to stop to cough because his throat was so dry almost no sound came out. “Have you ever… with your fingers?”

Link’s eyes widened, and his blush deepened. He lowered his gaze on his lap and then nodded quickly. Rhett lifted his face towards the ceiling and took a few deep breaths. The image of Link in his bed, wrecked and moaning, fucking himself with his fingers floated into Rhett’s mind. There was nothing new about it – he’d come to that exact image only a few nights ago – but to know that it was true… Rhett felt dizzy from the possibilities.

“Could you…? I mean, I don’t know – I’m not sure how? Could you maybe show me?” Link’s silky-smooth voice penetrated Rhett’s dirty thoughts and left him breathless.

“Wha–? I – What do you mean?” Rhett stammered. His skin was buzzing. He must have misunderstood, Link _couldn’t_ be asking Rhett to demonstrate. 

“I don’t mean… I’m not asking you to do it to yourself! I meant like... sit with me, give me instructions or something,” Link explained with a trembling voice. He was squirming in his seat and Rhett could see his blush spreading down from his neck and disappearing under his shirt collar.

“Oh.”

“I know it’s weird. I’m sorry. But I just… Please, Rhett?” Link’s eyes were sharp blue and pleading.

As if Rhett could ever say no to that. He nodded slowly but made no move to walk to the bed. 

“Come here,” Link whispered and patted the sheets next to him. Rhett stood still, his shaky legs refusing to move. “Come on, I promise I won’t bite,” Link continued coaxing him with the tiniest of smiles.

Rhett was sitting next to him before he even realized he’d made the decision to move. Link slipped behind him and laid down on the bed. His arm was behind his head, and the other rested on his stomach. The dildo lay on the bed between them. Its presence there felt like an exclamation point. Rhett had never before felt like an inanimate object was screaming at him – but that’s how it felt now.

“What do you want me to…?” Rhett asked.

Link rubbed his belly in slow circles that moved down towards his crotch.

“What do you usually do? When you use it?” Link asked. His eyes moved from Rhett to the toy.

Rhett slipped his hand under his mattress and pulled out a tube of lube.

“Here,” he said, giving it to Link. “You’ll need a lot.”

Link took the offering and popped the cap open. He squirted a fat dollop of the clear liquid on his finger and rubbed it with another, before taking the fingers to his nose and sniffing curiously. 

“It’s not scented,” Rhett said as if it mattered. 

“Okay. What now?”

“I mean… Just like, get yourself in the mood,” Rhett said, motioning towards Link’s crotch.

“Oh, I think I’ve got that covered,” Link said. His hand finally moved below his waistline and grabbed his cock through his sweats, revealing an outline of an obvious erection. Rhett couldn’t have looked away even if he’d wanted to. Link’s eyes slipped closed, and he kept slowly rubbing himself through his pants.

Rhett crossed his legs and leaned forward a bit. The pressure almost made him moan. He bit his lip – hard. Rhett wanted to do what Link was doing. To himself, or to Link. He barely cared at this point. All he knew was that he needed a dick in his hand. In desperation, his hand scrambled to the dildo and squeezed it.

“Can I take my pants off?” Link asked. He sounded breathless.

“Mmhmm,” Rhett hummed. Link wiggled his hips and pulled down his pants and his underwear. His cock sprang free and smacked against his stomach. Link was big. Long and hefty and flushed red from arousal. The head of his cock looked smooth as silk and was already dripping with precum. He was mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

Rhett had been fantasizing about Link for years now. It felt unreal to actually see him like this. Sure, he’d caught a peek here or there; when they went swimming at the river or in school after PE. But never like this. He’d only ever seen Link like this in his mind, in the dark hours of the night when he was alone with his hand – or if he was lucky enough to be alone, with the toy.

But now, there Link was, in all his glory and this time Rhett couldn’t hold back the gasp.

“Yeah?” Link mumbled with a crooked smile.

“Yeah,” Rhett affirmed with a lick of his lips. He had trouble remembering that this was something they didn’t do. That eye-fucking the other one’s cock was not a common pastime for them.

“What now?” Link asked again. He was stroking himself slowly, spreading the precum onto his length, making himself look even more delectable. Rhett was having trouble concentrating.

“I… um… I usually... Fuck. I–” Rhett stammered. He closed his eyes, blocking out the vision that was his best friend naked on his bed and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing. He was still holding onto the dildo, and the feel of the silicone against his palm was strangely affirming.

“Okay. Just touch yourself, I guess. How ever you would – If I wasn’t here.”

Rhett heard the tube cap opening again, and his eyes fluttered open just as Link’s glistening fingers slipped between his thighs. Link had lifted his other knee up against the wall and moved the other towards Rhett, bumping against his back. Rhett still sat on the edge of the bed, with his upper body twisted uncomfortably towards Link. 

If Link was seriously willing to do this while Rhett watched, he wasn’t going to sit on the sidelines. 

“Can I…?” Rhett asked, and before he even finished the question, Link was shifting and making room for him between his legs. Rhett turned and crawled onto the bed, hopping over Link’s leg and settling on his haunches. Link was now able to move his leg further, and he hummed happily as he got into a better position. 

Rhett no longer tried to feign disinterest. His jaw hung loose, his breath coming out in quick stuttering puffs, as he stared at Link. Link’s eyes were closed tight, and his other hand was wrapped around his cock. He wasn’t stroking anymore, just holding on to it. The cleft of Link’s ass already glistened with lube. Link’s fingers rubbed slowly around his rim, climbing up once in a while to massage his taint and balls. He let out tiny moans and breaths, and an occasional whimper. 

Rhett hands fisted into the sheets. He had to hold himself back physically – the need to touch Link was almost overwhelming. 

When Link’s lubed-up finger dipped inside him the first time, they moaned in unison. Link’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at Rhett. His eyes were soft and dreamy, his smile lopsided and teasing. 

“Is this good?” he asked, voice low and breathless as his finger slowly dipped inside his ass over and over again. Rhett swallowed and quickly wetted his dry lips before giving him a shaky nod.

“Yeah. It’s gonna be more… more intense. With the dildo. Maybe get another finger in before we try that.”

_We? Did I just say ‘we’? Goodness gracious..._

Link drew a deep breath and did as Rhett had instructed. Under Rhett’s watchful eye, he drew his finger out and went back in with two. They sunk in slower. Rhett’s gaze bounced from Link’s ass to his face. Link had sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and screwed his eyes closed again. He was breathing through his nose, and as he pushed deeper, a whine broke from his throat that would surely haunt Rhett for the rest of his life.

“Yeah. That’s it. Go slow,” Rhett murmured. Link’s jaw fell slack, and he drew in a lungful of air before sinking his fingers all the way in. Rhett released the bunched-up sheets and reached for the lube. Without asking, he opened the cap and poured some over Link’s stretched-out hole. Link’s eyelashes fluttered as he sighed and drew his fingers out, dipped them in the lube, and sunk them back inside. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled before starting to fuck himself in earnest.

Rhett didn’t answer. He was suddenly reminded that his dick was about to tear its way out of his pants. Never in his life had he been this hard. With Link’s eyes still closed, Rhett dared to palm himself discreetly. He pressed hard and swallowed down the sob before it could escape his lips. 

He was about to bust in his pants from just watching Link finger himself.

“I wanna... “ Link moaned, making Rhett jerk and whip his hand away from his crotch. Link’s eyes were still closed, and his hand had slowed down to a lazy pump. “I think I need more now. Can you help me with the…?”

“Okay. Okay, yeah,” Rhett stammered and grabbed the dildo. He lathered it with lube, spreading it carefully with his hand. Link was staring at him now, breathing heavy, watching him prepare the toy. When it was sufficiently drenched, Rhett handed it to Link. Link wiped his lubed fingers onto his stomach and grabbed the dildo at its base. He stared at it for a moment.

“It’s big,” Link whispered.

“I know. It’s… You don’t have to if you don’t–”

“No, I want to. I was just… I don’t think I can reach,” Link muttered, his gaze moving from the toy to Rhett. “Could you…?”

“You want me to… fuck you with it?” 

“Yeah. Would you?”

Rhett’s heart skipped a beat, and in the back of his mind, something broke. A last shred of resistance. A final wall he’d built to protect his heart. He no longer cared what Link thought of him. He didn’t care if this was the only time he’d get to do this. He didn’t care if this meant he’d only ever get to fuck Link by proxy. He was damned well going to enjoy the experience with all he had.

Rhett took the dildo and shifted closer. Link watched him with his eyelids almost closed, mouth open as if in anticipation of a moan. Rhett’s hand hovered over Link’s ass.

“Can I…? Just wanna make sure you’re–” Rhett said, lifting two of his fingers for Link to see. He got a nod as a confirmation before Link’s head thumped back into his pillow.

Rhett touched him gently. Link’s ass was dripping with lube, and it was easy for Rhett to coat his fingers by rubbing them against Link’s skin. Link shivered from the touch and let out a small whine that made the hairs on the back of Rhett’s neck stand on end. 

Rhett pressed the pads of his fingers against Link’s entrance and took a deep breath. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Link rolled his pelvis, slowly pressing Rhett’s fingers in. Rhett watched in awe as his digits sank inside Link. 

It was perfect. More than Rhett could’ve ever imagined. Link was tight and slick with lube, soft and receptive. Rhett let go of the dildo and grabbed hold of Link’s hip while his finger burrowed deeper inside Link’s wet heat. He felt Link’s muscles contracting around his fingers. He felt Link’s back arching into the pleasure. He felt _Link_. 

Rhett didn’t want to stop. He wanted to lay his head onto Link’s thigh and watch up close how his fingers sunk inside Link’s hole. He could’ve stayed there, suspended in this moment – his favorite moment ever – and spend the rest of his days experiencing it over and over and over again. 

But he couldn’t. Soon Link was moaning for him to move on to the main event. “ _Please,_ ” came the breathless plea, and Rhett had no choice but to give Link what he wanted. With deep sadness, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the toy. 

“Okay, you ready?” Rhett asked as he settled the head of the dildo against Link’s fluttering hole.

“Mmhmm, do it. Please.”

Rhett pressed slowly, pushed with enough force to move the toy forward but carefully enough to give Link time to acclimate. He watched the head of the silicone dick plunge inside Link’s ass.

“Oh!” Link gasped. His hands flew to his sides and grabbed the sheet into tight, white-knuckled fists. Rhett could feel resistance and stopped.

“Relax. Take a deep breath. Don’t fight it,” he murmured and rubbed Link’s thigh encouragingly. 

Link’s fingers loosened their grip a little, and he took a few shaky breaths.

“I don’t know if I can… I want to, but… Holy shit, Rhett, it’s huge. I don’t think it’s gonna fit.”

“I’ll go slow. It’s always overwhelming in the beginning. If you fight it, it’s not gonna work. I know this is gonna sound super weird, but if you try to push, it’ll be easier.”

“Push?” Link asked, lifting his head and looking at Rhett with apparent confusion.

“Yeah. Because like. That’s when the muscles... loosen. Think about it.”

Link stared at him for a beat with scrunched brows before letting out a small ‘oh, I see’. 

“Mmhmm,” Rhett said with a nod. His hand was still caressing Link’s thigh with a slow, gentle stroke. Link settled back onto the bed and relaxed his upper body with a shake of his shoulders. His hand wrapped around his cock and he gave it a few tight strokes that pulled a shivering breath out of him. 

“Okay. Go on,” Link said. 

Rhett went back to work, pushing the toy further in. It moved easier now, inching in slowly but surely. Link’s breath came out in puffs and whimpers. Those combined with the tantalizing visual of the light purple cock sinking into him, made Rhett leak into his pants. He felt the wet spot forming and for a moment, wasn’t sure if he’d come or not. He might as well have. He was in heaven.

“Just like that. You’re doing so good, baby.”

The pet name slipped out and made Link whine loud and wanton. Suddenly, his hips were rolling against the dildo. It plunged deeper, drawing another moan out of him. Link kept moving, shifting his hips against the toy, almost rendering Rhett useless. For a minute, he only held the cock in place and watched hungrily as Link fucked himself with it.

“There you go. I knew you could take it. Look at that. Fuck…” Rhett’s voice was barely above a whisper. Link seemed to take Rhett’s mumbling as an order. He propped himself up and said: “Show me.”

Rhett obeyed gladly. They both watched as Rhett took a better hold of the dildo and drew it out entirely before slowly sinking it back in.

“Holy fuck,” Link gasped. “That’s so freaking hot.”

“Yeah,” Rhett agreed as laughter bubbled in his chest. He felt slightly off-kilter. As if when he came back from class, he’d stepped into an alternate dimension. Here he was, fucking his best friend with a dildo as he commented on how sexy it looked. 

“Do you think I could take it all?” Link asked, voice hushed, almost reverent.

“Yeah,” Rhett assured him. He didn’t actually know. The toy was _big_. He’d never taken it all the way in. But he wasn’t about to pass up trying to get every inch of that thing inside Link’s virgin ass. “Get back down. I think it’ll be easier.”

Link laid back down, and Rhett pushed his leg up from his thigh, nudging Link into a better position. He took the hint and grabbed under his knees to pull his legs up over his chest, perfectly presenting his ass to Rhett. 

The dick plunged deeper. Link’s breathing grew more erratic the further it went. Rhett watched in amazement as the dildo disappeared completely inside Link. 

“Fuck. _Oh God_ , Link. That’s... “ Rhett seemed to be losing his breath and his words. “How does it feel?”

“Ahhh… Good. Full. _God._ So fucking full. And like… I don’t know…” Link mumbled. He was panting, shifting his hips slightly. “Like – Like I need more…”

“More?!” Rhett huffed out with an incredulous laugh. “Are you serious? You’re freaking amazing...”

Rhett pulled the dildo out a bit and sunk it right back in with a quick thrust. Link moaned, and his whole body shivered. 

“Do that again!” Link pleaded while gasping for air.

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He went to town on Link with the toy. Every filthy fantasy he’d ever had about fucking Link. He made them come alive with the help of the purple beast. Deep, long, slow thrusts. Quick, dull, shallow thrusts. He watched over and over again as the toy’s head parted the muscle ring and plunged inside. Rhett was a slut for that feeling, the feeling of pushing into Link. When the dildo sunk in, he could almost imagine how it would feel if it was his cock instead of the silicone one in his hand.

And all the while he was doing it, he kept praising Link on his ability to take it.

“You like that? Yeah, you do. Gonna fuck you so nice. And you thought you couldn’t take it. Fuck, Link, you’re taking it like a pro. Like you were made for it. That’s it. Just like that. Moan for me, baby.“

And Link did. His voice was getting hoarse from it, whines and whimpers ripping out of his throat. Link pleaded for more. He wanted harder, faster, deeper. He was babbling. He was red and sweaty, with his hair matted across his forehead. His lips were plumped and shiny from all the times he’d sucked them into his mouth to quiet the moans bursting out of him. He was utterly wrecked, and it was all Rhett’s doing.

“Rhett – I – need – _more_!” Link groaned between deep, fast thrusts.

“Shit, Link. You’re fucking _insatiable_. This is all I have. You’re taking it all. I can’t…” Rhett moaned. His wrist was aching from the work-out. He was sweaty and tired, hard as a rock, and in desperate need of water for his parched throat. He was beat, but he had no desire to stop until he saw Link paint his chest with his cum.

Link was squirming under Rhett’s ministrations. His hands were traveling along his body, rucking up his t-shirt, twisting his nipple until it was angry-red, and massaging his own pecs, stomach and the top of his thighs with desperate squeezes.

“No, I need… Rhett, please. Please!” Link kept repeating. His back arched up from the bed as Rhett thrust the dildo inside him once again. Link’s eyes flew open and his mouth rounded into an o-shape.

“ _Oh!_ Take it out. Take it out. _Take it out!_ ” Link gasped, his words stringing together into what almost sounded like a chant. Before Rhett had time to react, Link had reached between his legs and grabbed onto Rhett’s hand and yanked the toy out of himself. Rhett’s stomach tightened painfully.

“ _Oh God_ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Did I – Oh, fuck! Did I hurt you?”Rhett’s voice had grown shrill from worry. He threw the dildo aside and leaned forwards in search of Link’s gaze.

Link huffed in annoyance and scrambled up while pushing Rhett back into a seated position. He slammed himself against Rhett. They fell backward, Rhett smashing his back against the wall behind him. For a moment, they both fought to get their limbs untangled, and then Link was straddling Rhett. 

His ass sat snugly in Rhett’s lap, and Rhett could already feel lube seeping into his basketball shorts. Link kept moving his hips slightly as if he could still feel the toy inside him. Rhett’s cock strained against his shorts, pulsing wildly from the friction of Link’s rubbing motion. His heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest.

Link’s trembling hands cupped Rhett’s face. Rhett fought to keep his eyes open. They were so close; their noses were brushing together. Link’s pupils were almost completely blown black, only surrounded by a bright blue halo. His jaw hung loose, and he was breathing heavily, heated puffs of air hitting Rhett’s chin and his mouth. Link’s body was like a bowstring pulled taut– he was ready to go off at any minute.

“Link?” Rhett asked is a low, cautious voice. He felt like he was talking to a wild animal, and any wrong move he made might spook him away.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Link begged against Rhett’s jawline. His lips were ghosting along it, and when they reached the part where Rhett’s jaw met his neck, Link pressed his lips against his skin and moaned. His pelvis rolled again, this time with more force, rutting against Rhett’s weeping cock, drawing whiny gasps from him.

“Wha–?” Rhett’s vision was blurring at the edges, and he drew in a breath after another. Surely the intense arousal was making him hear things.

“The toy’s not enough. I need to feel… I need to feel _you_. Your cock inside me. I need something warm and real. _Please_.” The words tumbled right into Rhett’s ear, followed by a wet tongue that slowly traced the shell of it. Rhett’s head thumped against the wall. His hands found their way onto Link’s waist, and he held on for dear life.

“Are you – _Oh, gos_ h… Are you sure?”

Link’s hand slipped between them and burrowed inside Rhett’s shorts. The noise Rhett made when Link’s fingers wrapped around his shaft was almost an animalistic growl. It morphed into gasps and whimpers when Link started stroking him slowly.

“You want me, don’t you?” Link murmured breathlessly against Rhett’s lips. “You’ve been dreaming about taking me. Haven’t you? I’ve heard you, you know. Did you know that you moan my name at night? You want to fuck me with your thick cock. You want to wreck my ass with it. Say you want to. Say it!”

Rhett was delirious with pleasure. He should’ve been horrified by the revelation about his nightly activities. But he couldn’t care less. Instead, he’d do anything, say anything, move a fucking mountain, to be able to fuck Link right now.

“I do! You’re right... I do want that. Can I please? Can I please do it? Can I please fuck you?”

Link might have made a small sound at Rhett’s words – a desperate sigh perhaps – but it was drowned out by their lips finally crashing together. Rhett opened his mouth and kissed Link with reckless abandon, sucking on his tongue, licking his way inside Link’s mouth, gathering tiny whimpers from him as if they were collectibles.

They were moving again. Rhett’s arm was around Link’s waist as he maneuvered them back down on the bed. Link was frantically tugging Rhett’s t-shirt off, managing to rip the collar in his desperation. Rhett yanked the offending fabric away and threw it on the floor. Link had already moved onto his shorts and pulled them to his mid-thigh, trapping Rhett’s leg together.

“Please. Please. Please. Please,” Link kept repeating between sloppy kisses. Rhett chuckled and fumbled for the lube.

“You that horny for my cock, Neal? _Fuck._ Should’ve done this ages ago…” 

“I want it. Make me yours, Rhett, _please_!”

Rhett drenched his cock, fighting the full-body shivers as he spread the lube all over his length. Under him, Link was almost manic with need. His lips painted wet kisses along Rhett’s shoulders and neck, and his hands squeezed on Rhett’s ass, encouraging him forward.

Rhett positioned his cock against Link’s reddened and toy-fucked hole and took a deep breath. He caught Link’s gaze and asked: “You sure about this?”

Link growled, grabbed Rhett’s jaw, and pulled his face closer to him until all Rhett could see was the intense burn of his eyes.

“I have clearly stated my desire to be wrecked by your cock, and if you’re too scared to do it now, I will throw you on this bed, fuck you open with my fingers and take you like the pussy you are!”

Rhett thrust in with all he had.

Link went limp, and his head fell back. A warbled moan burst out of his throat. 

With one move, Rhett had plunged balls-deep inside Link. They panted in tandem, staring at each other in disbelief.

“This what you wanted?” Rhett slurred – the intense satisfaction of _finally_ being inside Link making it impossible for him to concentrate on pronunciation. Link pulled Rhett flush against himself and tried to roll his hips. 

“ _More._ ”

Rhett propped himself up on his elbows and started moving. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and brushed his fingertips against the soft skin on Rhett’s neck. Rhett shivered from the touch and leaned down to press heated kisses into Link’s skin. 

Fucking Link was perfection. It was not just the silky smooth, wet heat of his ass tightening around Rhett’s cock. It was the way Link moved in rhythm with him as if this was something they’d perfected over years of practice. It was the way every breath Link took came with a symphony of delicious whines and whimpers. It was the way Link wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist and forced him deeper. It was the way Link moaned his name, the way he begged Rhett to fuck him raw. Fucking Link was perfection because it was Link.

A dark thought plagued Rhett’s mind. It felt too cruel to accept it but soon Rhett had no other choice. His face was buried in the crook of Link’s neck when he had to say it out loud. 

“I’m not gonna last long…”

“No, no, no, not yet,” Link moaned and pushed on Rhett’s chest. “Wanna come on your cock. Make me come, Rhett.”

Rhett pushed himself up, messing up their rhythm, slipping out momentarily, making Link whine loudly with the loss of him. 

“Turn on your side,” Rhett murmured to Link, nudging him to move. Link faced the wall, and Rhett laid down behind him. Link’s ass fit against Rhett like he was made for him, and Rhett took a moment to caress the curve of his hip before grabbing Link’s ass to guide himself back inside his eager hole. 

“This good for you?” Rhett asked with a low voice, as he nuzzled his nose against Link’s neck and slipped his lube-slicked hand around Link’s throbbing cock. Link drew in a sharp breath and nodded vigorously as Rhett started to slowly thrust inside him with shallow pumps.

“Yeah. Oh, fuck yeah... Shit, Rhett. You feel... _amazing_.”

Rhett kissed the nape of Link’s neck before whispering against his skin: “Not as amazing as you, babe.” 

Link shivered in Rhett’s hands and gasped for air.

“Say that again.”

“What?”

“Call me… call me babe,” Link said, voice small and pleading.

Rhett tightened his fist around Link’s cock and brought his lips close to Link’s ear.

“ _Babe_.”

Link let out a pathetic little whimper, and his hips stuttered. He started moving, fucking himself faster on Rhett’s hand while Rhett burrowed deeper inside his ass. Rhett was watching over Link’s shoulder how the head of Link’s cock plunged in and out of his fist. It was mesmerizing and quite possibly the hottest thing he’d seen in his life.

“That’s it, love. You can do it. Come on, darlin’. Show me who owns this sweet, tight ass.”

“Ahhh! You, Rhett! Only you. Fuck, I’m – almost – there…”

“Come for me, babe. ”

Link’s arm shot behind him and grabbed the back Rhett’s head, his fingers tangling into Rhett’s hair. Link twisted his face towards Rhett, and their lips met in a desperate embrace. Rhett couldn’t stop it anymore; his orgasm had built beyond the point of no return. 

Right as he started unloading deep inside Link’s ass, Link growled: “ _Rhett!_ ” and his body coiled tight. Then, with a wanton moan, his release covered Rhett’s hand and the sheets. The rhythmic pulse of Link’s muscles pulled the last drops of come out of Rhett and finally, feeling overstimulated, he drew himself out with a soft gasp.

Link still held onto Rhett’s hair with a tight grip. His cock laid limp in Rhett’s hand. Neither of them felt the need to let go as they slowly returned to Earth from their post-orgasm high. 

Their breathing steadied, and Link turned and wrapped his arms around Rhett, nuzzling against his chest with a deep, satisfied sigh. Rhett turned on his back, pulling Link on top of himself. His fingers drew gentle swirls onto Link’s bare back, and he smirked to himself as he felt Link’s skin prickling to goosebumps under his touch. 

“You asleep?” Rhett murmured after a while.

“No,” Link mumbled against his chest. Rhett tried to tilt his face down to see Link’s expression.

“You okay?”

“A bit sore, but yeah.”

“Regrets?”

“None.”

Silence fell between them. Rhett’s chest felt heavier than the boy laying on top of it should’ve made it feel. The unspoken words pressed down on him, making Rhett’s heart ache with the need to voice the truth. He took a deep breath. 

“Link, this might be obvious to you, but I gotta say it... I’m in lo–” Rhett started, but Link shifted on top of him and interrupted him with a kiss.

“Not yet,” Link whispered against his lips when they parted. Rhett quirked his brow at him.

“I just wanna leave some firsts for tomorrow,” Link said, smiling sheepishly. Rhett threw his head back and laughed. He felt light – floating and giggly. Link shrugged and settled his head back on Rhett’s chest. 

“Okay. Tomorrow then,” Rhett said and closed his eyes.

This time the moisture gathering on the corner of Rhett’s eyes had nothing to do with the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: don't share sex toys like this. Use a condom if you wanna share!)


End file.
